


Quarter Circle Forward

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, First Time, Het, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto kicks Kanji's ass at video games. After seeing his poor performance, she decides to give him some help with his joystick.  The prompt was for a fight over a game of Street Fighter leading to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Circle Forward

Memorization of useless facts had never been one of Kanji's favourite activities. The fact that he now had people to study with had certainly made it more tolerable, but that did not change the fact that history was _freakin' boring_. He really didn't see what good it did anyone to know which ancient pharaoh had married which famous queen of which long-dead culture or how many pyramids he'd had built. Hell, pyramids were practically _geography_.

Naoto didn't let him slack off, either. Sure, his grades were improving at an alarming rate (much to his teachers' surprise), but _damn_. Having to put up with this shit during the day was bad enough. Coming home only to keep at it was _murder_. He'd take the shadows over this crap any day.

They arrived at his place to find the house empty, the TV still on in the living room, muted; the game he'd been playing before running off to school that morning still running. The computer was playing against itself, and two colourful kung fu men were currently doing their best to beat the stuffing out of each other. Naoto seemed to pass it over with a cursory glance, but turned back again to give it a second, more thorough look.

"This is yours?"

Kanji dropped his bag and books on the floor with a thump and plopped himself down next to them. "Ain't no one else that lives here." Unless she thought his mum played beat'em'ups. Heck, stranger things had happened. Probably.

She watched in silence for a few more seconds. "I... believe I used to play this. That was some time ago, though."

"Really?" It probably shouldn't surprise him, but it kind of did. It just didn't seem like her thing. "Then... you wanna have a go?"

Naoto smiled thinly. "I should berate you for such a poor attempt at distraction, but to be honest, I could use the break. I meant what I said about it being some time ago, however. You may not find me much of a challenge."

He got up and rummaged in the tangle of cables for the second controller. "Don't worry, it'll come back to you. It's like riding a bike, or punching people. You never forget it once you've learned."

She made a noise that might have been quickly suppressed laughter. "I... will have to trust your experience on this subject."

"I- I don't go around punching people!" Shit, he sounded like a moron. More of one than usual, even. "I mean-"

She shook her head. "Just give me the controller."

He shut up and did so, and she busied herself fiddling with it, getting the feel for all the buttons. After a few moments, she nodded. "I think I remember how it goes."

"All right then, let's get the party started."

He went with Ken as usual. Naoto's cursor wandered aimlessly for several seconds before settling in the lower right corner moments before the time ran out. Kanji grunted noncommittally. He'd expect her to pick... hell if he knew, actually. Possibly Chun Li, what with the whole famous detective thing. But she had picked the wrinkly old guy. The wrinkly old guy who _sucked_. It wasn't really a fair match, but he'd already selected his fireball guy, so there wasn't much he could do about it except try not to be too much of an asshole about it.

The game loaded. They waited in silence.

_Round 1..._

_Fight!_

What followed was a dizzying flurry of red and purple motion, shadowy ink splatters and combo meters, finally cut short by a brutally flashing background.

_Gen wins. Perfect!_

Kanji gaped.

It occurred to him, somewhat too late, that it would probably be a good idea to remember that Naoto was ever the perfectionist, and that if she decided to spend time on something, she would spend enough to get _good_ at it.

Even then, he'd never expected her to be _this_ good.

It had taken all of twelve seconds.

Naoto turned her head to look at him as Gen laughed evilly on the screen and stroked his goatee. "Kanji-kun, you do not have to go easy on me because I am a beginner. I will expect you to do your best in the following rounds."

"Y, yeah." _Go easy, my ass!_ He wondered if she had been setting him up with that talk of being out of practice, but it didn't seem like a very... well, a very _Naoto_ thing to do. Not that she wasn't capable, it just wasn't important enough to be underhanded about. 

Anyway, this wouldn't do. Losing was one thing, but losing without landing a hit? That was beyond messed up. He'd _have_ to do better.

The second round took sixteen seconds, and he managed to shave off a sliver of health with a fireball and deny her the perfect victory, but he lost all the same. Lost _badly_.

_Gen wins!_

_"You are a big fool."_

Naoto gave him a sideways glance, unimpressed. "Kanji-kun. You... were not actually holding back, were you?"

"I'm just getting started, dammit!" It was all bluster, of course. But it was one thing to be outclassed and another thing entirely to give up without a fight. And the shitty old guy didn't even have any freakin' fireballs!

"Well, shall we continue?"

"Damn right we will." 

Same characters, different stage. 

Different moves, same beatdown.

_Gen wins! Perfect!_

_"You are a big fool."_

Again. 

And _again_.

"...dammit. Did you smuggle in a programmable controller or something?"

" _You are a big fool_ ," she admonished him. Her English, he noted, was better than Gen's. "There are so many gaping flaws in that theory that I will not even bother to refute it. You should not be such a sore loser."

He grumbled, but couldn't deny her logic. Which only made things worse. "At least pick another character. I'm getting sick of that line, it's like he's mocking me..."

"He is," Naoto said, looking back to the screen. "That is the entire point of victory quotes. But I will switch characters if that will make you feel better."

He muttered something vaguely affirmative. He probably would, even if the only reason was that at least he wouldn't be losing to _Gen_. There could be no greater humiliation.

At least that was what he had thought until he found out she was pretty good with Dan, too, and _his_ taunts made Gen's seem subtle.

Two exceedingly short and excruciating rounds later, she turned her head to give him a smug look. "As expected, the outcome did not change. Do you still suspect foul play?"

"Of- Of course I do! It's Dan, dammit! _Dan_! Gimme that-"

He made a move for the controller, but it was easily anticipated and counteracted.

The fact that his sudden lunge brought him off balance, however, had not been part of the calculations, and they ended in a tangle of limbs and cables on the floor. 

The ensuing battle was not quite as one-sided as the one on the screen before it, but Kanji's greater mass and strength soon gained him the upper hand and allowed him to pull the battered controller out of her hand. He locked her arms at her sides with his left and raised the offending piece to study it in detail. It looked the same as it always had, the standard-issue pads that came with the system. 

Naoto cleared her throat and wiggled her shoulders. "Do you... intend on keeping me like this for long?"

When he hurriedly let go, the first thing she did was snatch the controller back.

"That was all it took to make you give up such an obvious advantage? You _are_ a big fool."

"D, dammit, I told you I was getting sick of that-"

"Then you had better find a proper way to stop me." She smirked. " _Big fool._ "

Of all the more or less intelligent things he'd done in his life, kissing someone to shut them up ranked pretty damn close to the "big frickin' moron" side of the scale, but she was practically spelling it out for him.

The fact that he actually _did_ it probably surprised him more than it did her. But by the time he was considering pulling back and offering an extremely awkward apology, he had come to realize that she had closed her eyes and that her tongue was brushing against his lower lip. There was no tension. Her arm lay loosely draped over his shoulder, still with the controller in her hand.

The realization shocked him into inactivity for several moments, but he did eventually pull back, furiously blushing; looking everywhere but at her.

"Uh, I-"

She made a disgusted noise. "I can not _believe_ I had to go to such great lengths."

"What-"

" _Hush._ " And there was a finger over his lips, effectively cutting anything he might have been about to say short. "I am sorry, but you are not very good with words. This can only get more awkward if I let you open your mouth, so I'm afraid I will have to keep it occupied." As she spoke, she rose on one knee and swung her leg over him, so that she was straddling his legs, and sat down.

If it had been anyone else saying that, if it had been any other situation, he might have protested. It turned out, however, that having someone he'd secretly been lusting after for months sitting on his lap, with the memory of her kiss still fresh on his lips, was quite effective at scrambling the brain waves. He might have been able to manage a grunt, but that would not have helped his case, so he didn't.

She took her finger away only so she could pull herself up and kiss him again. This time, he actually managed to respond in kind.

It was easy to forget just how _tiny_ Naoto was, when she always wore those thick-soled shoes (and the hat also added a few centimetres), but having her pressed against him like this was a very effective remainder. He felt as if he could hide her entirely from the world just by putting his arms around her. That may not be quite the truth, but that wasn't going to stop him. She _hmm_ ed softly as he hugged her hard to his chest and tightened her grasp on him as well.

"You're... actually better than you make yourself look," she offered when they parted.

"That's not-"

And again, there was a finger over his lips. She had risen on her knees and was now looking down at him, though the height difference was not that great. Her other hand was keeping a good grip on his shirt, and it was quite obvious that he wasn't going anywhere without pulling her along too.

"But that does not change the fact that you lost. If you want instructions, I believe the move you were having trouble evading is forward-" Suddenly, Naoto's face was a lot closer. "Down-" And just as suddenly it dropped out of sight. "-to down forward-" Somewhat muffled, soft lips moving against his neck. "-and _kick_."

His eyes went wide. That was a _knee_. But not a you're-a-pervert-and-must-suffer knee. More like a my-hands-are-busy knee. A gentle but insistent knee, the type that reminds a man that it's very close to a smooth, creamy thigh. _That_ kind of knee. 

"Would you like to continue the lesson?"

He nodded dumbly. Part of him _very_ much wanted that - there was a very noticeable bulge in his pants, and there was no way she could not have noticed. But the rest of him was only very slightly less enthusiastic.

Naoto's cool smile told him that this was what she had been planning all along, or at least that this was what she wanted him to believe. She pulled her leg back a bit, put her hand over the bulge and gave it a light squeeze.

"Perhaps your problem is that you would be more comfortable playing with an arcade stick?"

What the hell was he supposed to say to something like that? What the hell was he supposed to _do_ when she started unzipping his trousers?

The answer was both simple and obvious: _not a damn thing_. 

Her fingers were cool and smooth as she pulled his dick free of his pants, and _holy shit this couldn't be happening_. "I will show you again. Left, down to diagonally, and-"

She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around it, just the tip, and pulled back, gently sucking until the contact broke with a surprisingly loud smacking noise.

"-kiss?"

She raised her head, looking remarkably serious and businesslike. "Is there still some part of it that is unclear?"

This clearly wasn't happening. It had to be a dream, and he was totally going to hell for it. But if that was the case, he might as well try to enjoy it while it lasted, so he nodded, not quite trusting his mouth to produce anything coherent. Naoto nodded back in response, fingers still wrapped around him, but not moving.

"I see. Which part would that be?"

"Uh, the... last bit?"

"Ah. Perhaps I should find a way to better demonstrate the proper technique." And she leaned in and kissed him. Or rather sucked on his lower lip until his jaw dropped, and then her tongue darted out, seeking his.

Dazed and confused but above all aroused, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand behind her head, fingers tangling in that thick mop of dark hair; the other stroking her back and shoulders, pressing her tighter against him. His cock was trapped between them, and he was only too aware of the rough texture of her pants and belt and the heat of her body behind them. 

And Naoto started sliding herself against him, slight but extremely _noticeable_ movements of her hips. When he groaned, she freed herself from the kiss long enough to tell him, "You have to use - _every_ tool at your disposal - see?" 

Her lips were back on his before he could think of anything to say, which was probably for the best. It was getting more and more difficult to think, and more and more difficult to remain upright. He pulled Naoto with him as he slowly collapsed backwards. She did nothing to stop him, but after a few more seconds, pulled away and sat up.

"We should... regroup." 

She was straddling his hips and her face was flushed, her hair was tousled, and she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and his brain wasn't _working_. He managed to get out a "What?"

"Your room. Before someone comes home. Before we make a mess." 

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind, there was a tiny voice telling him that she was making a whole lot of sense because stains on the tatami would be kind of hard to explain, and so would naked people caught in the process of _making_ them. Even as nice as it felt to hold her like this, and as light-headed as that makes him feel, that voice conjured up images that were very difficult to ignore, and he nodded his head, just once. 

She helped him up - with some effort - and collected her hat, which had fallen off somewhere around the first time he tackled her, and turned off the game while he struggled to remember which way was up and tuck himself back in his pants; then held his hand as he stumbled vaguely in the right direction.

It wasn't long to walk and it wasn't many seconds later that he was fumbling with the door behind his back and slamming it shut as Naoto latched on again, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, locking her lips against his in a fierce, hungry kiss. Before he knew it, his hands were under her ass, supporting her - well, not _just_ supporting her. She purred warmly into the kiss in a most un-Naoto-ish manner and tightened her arms and legs around him. 

This _couldn't_ be happening. But if it was a dream, it was the most realistic one ever.

Her eyes were aflame when they at last parted, both out of breath.

"Put me down."

He did so, and she pulled him further into the room, towards the futon.

"I think," she continued, staggering ever so slightly, "that it's time to... move on to grappling and throws."

"Uh."

"Like this-"

It was surprising how easily she managed to trip him up, and a few moments of surprise was all it took for her to lay him flat on his back on the futon and position herself on top.

"-that's a throw." And even though she had been careful, the impact of his back against the futon coupled with her weight - slight though it was - on his chest and stomach had driven the air from his lungs. "Such moves can be exceptionally effective in close quarters." He could barely draw enough breath to groan in agreement before she crushed her lips against his again. 

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her once more, not to stroke or grope this time but to just _hold_ her, to keep her right there. She laughed breathlessly as she broke off, squirming a little against his chest. "I see you have already mastered the concept of grappling."

"I gotta come up with _something_ , don't I?"

She squirmed a little more. "But if you keep that up, I will not be able to take my shirt off."

He thought about that for a moment, and reluctantly let go. She chuckled as she sat up. "Not such a big fool after all." 

He grunted and prodded her in the ribs, and she jumped. He grinned, feeling a bit smug.

"Man, you lecture me on throws and I get you with a poke. Some master you turned out."

"Poking is useful, but it interrupts more complex moves. Such as taking off my shirt."

The words alone would have sufficed, but she chose to _pout_ after saying them. It really wasn't fair. Utterly defeated for the _n_ th time that day, he let his hands drop to rest lightly on her hips instead.

Defeat wasn't actually looking that bad either, from where he was lying. 

The shirt came off easily enough, revealing her bra - simple, white and more flattening than flattering. He was quite relieved when she didn't ask him to unclasp it - he'd heard all sorts of nightmarish stories about those things. But that, too, came off easily... or close enough.

She stopped with the clasp undone, the strap hanging loose over her left shoulder, but with the thing still more or less in place, and looked down pointedly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

It took him a few second to realize what she meant and start to unbutton his own shirt. She observed his fumbling for a moment before shaking her head and going to help him.

There was no way he could get it _off_ in this position, but having it open was enough for the moment. Naoto purred happily as she ran her hands over his chest, and then she was lying down again, the bra magically gone... 

...her bare breasts pressed against his naked skin.

This had to be a dream.

An awesome dream.

A dream where Naoto leaned in to kiss him again, with great enthusiasm. 

He kissed her back and let his hands roam, exploring every inch of exposed skin, and when it made her _mm_ happily against his lips, he slipped a finger under the waistband of her trousers. She gave a most adorable little squeak when he did, and her body went stiff for a moment, but did absolutely nothing to stop him. Emboldened, he started kissing his way down her chin and jaw to her neck, then to her shoulder. She shivered, fingers digging into his shoulders. But when he started to make his way further down, she pushed away and slid down, out of reach. Flustered and surprised, Kanji looked down questioningly.

"...you okay?" If she had changed her mind _now_ , he was just going to go off and kill himself. 

Her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing her lower lip, hesitant to meet his gaze. "...just a... little embarrassing."

He couldn't quite believe that this was the same Naoto who had been using his dick to demonstrate the dragon punch motion a few moments earlier. What did _she_ have to be embarrassed over? That, and she was-

That thought wasn't content to stay in his head, and before he knew it, he was blurting it out. "You're _beautiful_ , dammit!" It came out louder and angrier than he had intended, and she looked taken aback for a moment. But before he could apologize, she laughed.

"You're... sweet." And for some reason, her cheeks coloured as she said it. "Very well. I won't run."

He put his arms around her and pulled her down so he could start over. Kissed her lips softly until she started to relax, then trailed down again, nipping at the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. Then back up. She made a surprised noise as he rolled over, reversing their positions, but didn't stop him this time as he started to kiss his way down again. She shivered slightly as his lips trailed her collarbone. Her skin was so _soft_. He could just keep this up forever. And it didn't feel like Naoto would mind if he did.

She shivered again when he finally reached her breasts, and again when his lips gently wrapped around a dark nipple.

Sighed happily when he sucked and stroked it with his tongue. 

It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And then her hand was on the back of his head, hugging him to her chest as if she had doubts whether that one little noise had been enough to tell him that she _wanted_ this.

And then, as if _that_ wasn't enough, her legs came up to wrap around his waist.

He was straining painfully against the tight confines of his pants, but it didn't matter. 

All that mattered was that he was sucking on Naoto's tits and she was _encouraging_ him.

But there was still more of her to explore, so he began to move slowly downwards, leaving a winding trail of kisses across her stomach. She whimpered as his lips left her breasts, a soft protest he must choose to ignore as he approached the final barrier.

He managed the belt, button and zipper without help. Her trousers still clung to her hips (her rounded, _feminine_ hips) and required some tugging to get off, but Kanji was determined to do away with them even if it meant cutting each seam and sewing them back together when they were done. But the pants eventually came off in one piece, taking her socks with them, leaving her with only a pair of ordinary white, sensible-looking panties. 

He eased a finger under the waistband, stopped, and looked up.

"Uh..."

She looked back with a frown and a pout. "If you chicken out now, I am going to _punch_ you."

It was so unexpected, so unlike her, that he laughed, but it did not stop him from bending down and kissing her through that thin layer of cotton.

"Then I'll... get rid of these."

A few seconds later, it was done - leaving Naoto entirely naked on the bed before him.

She wasn't shaved like the chicks in porn, but the little patch of dark fuzz between her legs only made her more alluring. He put his hands between her knees and slowly parted her legs. She was hot and flushed, and as he gently spread her nether lips, he found that she was already moist and slick. Her clit was plainly visible under its hood, tiny, pink and inviting.

He lowered his head to kiss it. This time, entirely without hesitation.

Naoto made a strangled noise as he made contact. "Wait, wait-" She gasped for breath. 

"You don't want me to? I- I thought you said to keep my mouth busy."

"That's- that's not it-"

If she wasn't going to stop him, _nothing_ was. 

Anything she had been about to say was lost as he kissed her again and she arched up, lifting her hips off the futon.

He wondered if he should tell her that he'd never done this before, heck, that he'd never been with a girl - never _seen_ a naked girl in person - but she made one of those tiny, happy sounds and tightened her legs around him and he knew that he had better things to do with his mouth than speak.

Naoto was always a private person, and Kanji knew he was kind of an oaf, but they had been friends for months. Her cues were subtle, but he knew her well enough by now to pick up on them; to push on when she needed him to push, and to stop when she needed him to stop. He'd had to face his inner fears and risk death on a daily basis for several months to get here, but hearing her breath getting heavier, feeling her getting wetter, more excited - it had all been worth it. Having her thighs clamped over his ears, letting him sense every twitch and shiver, was the best feeling ever. Even when her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled a little too hard at times and the way her heels would sometimes thump his back - it was all because Naoto was losing control, and it was his doing, and it was fucking _beautiful_. _She_ was fucking beautiful.

He almost came along with her when she arched up one last time, hands fisting in his hair and trembling, her body twisting, almost knocking him off balance. He kept his mouth pressed against her, feeling every spasm and convulsion under his lips and tongue, and _fuck_ if it wasn't better than anything he'd ever seen, felt, or _dreamt_.

It was kind of sad when it was over and she relaxed her hold on him, let herself fall back against the sheets, breathing deeply, chest heaving, eyes fluttering. He remained on his hands and knees, looking down, until she dreamily opened her eyes and reached up to pull him down on top of her, wrapping both arms and legs around him once more and murmuring happily against his shoulder; then kissing him, heedless of the taste of herself on his lips, before burying her face against his neck again.

Kanji could do nothing but lie there and hold her in silence. Anything else would have ruined the moment.

Eventually, she gave a soft laugh and pushed him up on his knees, then used him to pull herself up as well. He could feel her lips moving against his shoulder as she spoke.

"Well then. I believe I should also finish what I started." Her hand slid up his thigh to settle over the prominent bulge in his pants.

"You don't _have_ to-"

She pulled back to look him in the eyes and stopped him, once again, with a finger over his lips. "But," she said, "you very much want me to. Am I mistaken?"

This time he was the one blushing. He couldn't deny it. 

"Furthermore, I quite enjoyed your... activities. I would feel bad if I did not get a chance to repay the favour."

Now her cheeks were reddening as well. And because anything he could have said would have come out awkward and silence would have been awkward as well, Kanji decided to push her hand aside so he could give her another kiss. 

Even as she returned it, Naoto deftly freed him from his belt and loosened the button and zipper, letting his pants pool around his knees and his cock press up against the soft skin of her belly. Kanji groaned and tightened his arms around her. Shadows, school work, the third world war, whatever the rest of the world could come up with to throw at him right now - they could all go to hell for all he cared.

Naoto's cheeks were still flushed when they finally pulled back to catch their breath. Silently, she freed herself from his grip; gave him a small, encouraging smile before she began to kiss her way down - mirroring almost exactly what he had done to her before. 

He could never have imagined that having his nipples sucked would feel so good.

He could completely understand that little noise of disappointment Naoto had made when he stopped kissing her breasts. 

Only anticipation of what would come later kept _him_ from protesting when she started to move lower again. And he didn't have to anticipate for long. Her fingers had gone from cool, past warm and all the way to hot, but they still felt awesome wrapped around the base of his cock. Her breath was even hotter against the tip as she spoke.

"Perhaps you should lie down."

It was a reasonable request, and he kicked off his pants in the process. It was a lot more comfortable this way.

Once he was settled in, Naoto positioned herself between his legs and wrapped her fingers around him again. And gave him a slow, wet stroke of her tongue.

If her fingers were hot, her tongue was like fire. 

She pulled her head back slightly when he gasped and went rigid at the touch. "Too much?" 

He shook his head. She nodded in return, and wrapped her lips around him.

Kanji had never been religious, but he thought he might have died and gone to heaven. All that was missing was something to hold on to - he could run his fingers through her hair and stroke her shoulders, but it would be even better if he could get his hands on her tits, or hips, or ass, or just something he could really hold on to.

Naoto, unaware, kept bobbing her head lightly up and down, stroking his cock with lips and tongue. He cleared his throat. "Could you... uh, move so I can reach?"

She popped him out of her mouth and stroked him slowly with one hand as she replied. "Not this time. I want to see your face."

Another question was cut short when she covered his mouth again. "You can close your eyes if you want to, but please don't turn away."

He shivered. The way she said it was more of a turn-on than all the tits in the world.

When he made no attempt to speak, she gave his cheek a quick caress before sliding her hand down to his chest, where she started to move it in large, lazy circles, fingers splayed. It may not feel quite as good as her kisses a little earlier - but it was still pretty close. He didn't remember making a sound, but he heard a deep groan and realized that he must be the one making it. Naoto's lips tightened around his cock in what had to be a smile of satisfaction.

It did not take long before he felt the end approaching, swiftly and inevitably.

"Hey- I'm gonna-"

She didn't even take her lips off him long enough to answer, but simply nodded, once, quickly. _I know_. And that, her look seemed to say, was the way it was supposed to go, was it not?

And that was the way it went. Her eyes widened slightly at the first spasm as the first spurt filled her mouth, but did not stop moving for a moment as he came, clutching a fistful of sheet in each hand, barely retaining enough control of his body to keep his head straight and not thrust his hips too violently.

In the end, he did close his eyes, because the intensity of her gaze was a little frightening. Without a single noise of complaint, Naoto kept him in her mouth, sucking lightly and stroking him with her tongue until he was completely spent and soft. Then she climbed up and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. 

Eyes still closed, Kanji turned his head to return the kiss. Not because he particularly wanted to know what his come tasted like, but because this was _Naoto_ , and Naoto had just given him the best orgasm of his life, and he felt like he owed her... kind of.

That, and it felt really nice to kiss her.

She said nothing, but he felt her smile. 

When he finally let her go, she lay down on top of him, folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them, looking down with a small, private smile. "You _are_ a big fool."

He struggled with the words. "Wha... Didn't... didn't we both win this round?"

She shook her head. "There is no such thing as a double victory. We could go on and attempt a double knock-out, but... I think it may be for the best if we agreed to call this a draw."

Kanji let his head fall back against the pillow and laughed. 

Yeah, he thought as he hugged Naoto to his chest. One day, he might be good enough to provide her with a challenge, but for now... a draw sounded quite acceptable.

Quite acceptable indeed.


End file.
